The Ghost busters: Donna and Ray's Break
by M.J Wayans
Summary: Donna and Ray are going on break and the ghost busters are left to their own devices. They are also awaiting on Their child Darlynn to be born, could that destroy the word as Donna is possessed three days before she's due? And find out what happens on her 31st birthday! Ray/O.C
1. Chapter 1

Donna sighed as Darlynn swarmed aroin her stomach. Ray walked into Donna and Peter' s

shared office and spoke with excitement pres voice "Hey, Donna!" Donna is taken aback by all

enthusiasm in his voice. "H-Hey honey." Donna stuttered. "Why are you so happy?" Donna asked

halfheartedly. "Were going on vacation!" Ray said. "Awesome, where?" Donna brightened up as

Ray picked her up off her chair. "Eeeee!" She squealed. "We'll be staying at The Sedgwick Hotel!"

Ray blurted out. "But, how?" Donna asked as she plops back on her chair. "I got a hold of one of

those credit card-" Donna interrupts him. "What the fuck is that?" Donna asks. "Pardon my

language, Darlynn." Donna speaks to her stomach. "I'm not allowed to swear when Darlynns

born?" Ray asks, sounding Hostile but Donna can't pick that up. "Yup, we don't want her to get

beat up in DA Bronx , right?" Donna predicts. "Yeah , A credit card is a thing that let's you store

money on and save up. So far, I have 7,000 in there." Ray explains. "Oh, honey!" Donna exclaims.

"Yeah, I saved up for the nursery room for the baby at home, too!" Ray is on the same page.

"Let me finish packing up, Sweetie." Ray breaks the conversation. "OK, I'll pack too!" Donna says

before pecking him on his lips. 2 hours later they are ready to leave, Donna goes over to Ray as

soon as she is done packing. "Ray, don't you dare pack that PKE meter!" Donna grabs the

technology out of his hands and throws them on the table near by. "Fine!" Ray sighs. "That's why

there are other ghost busters like us, Ray." Donna's accent thickens. "Your right, I just love my

job too much, just like how I love you, babe." Ray kisses Donna's lips passionately. "Awwww."

Donna sighs. "Peter, Winston, Egon and Janine! Where heading out, see you in a week!" Ray

salutes them. "Bye, Peter! Be good!" Donna leaves the building. "You still have tax papers over

here!" Louis reminds Donna about the child tax benefits that came in early. "Bye!" Peter and

Janine wave goodbye after them. The door shuts behind them and Peter says "My time to

shine!" Peter gives a shifty look to Janine. Donna and Ray wait impatiently for a Taxi. Five minutes

later one does pull over to let them in. "The Sedgwick Hotel, please." Ray says as he gives the cab

driver $50 and he drives away. Donna looks at the 'help wanted' sign and wonders what weirdo

Peter will hire.

Chapter 2: Whatever happened to Donna?

Ray and Donna rent a room to stay there for the week of June 7-June 14. Ray helped Donna with

her bags and made the butler carry his own. "12th floor, please." Ray asked nicely. "Alright."

The butler said as he pressed the button. Donna and Ray had a nice conversation about what

they will do first. "How about a chill day?" Donna suggested. "Of course, Peter really did rub off on

you. Your laid back." Ray retorted. "Fine, I'll let you chill today but tomorrow where going to see

a demolishin durby 15 minutes away okay, Donna?" Ray said as they get out of the elevator,

"Sure." Donna's mouth opens as they get closer to room 1224 because she senses an evil spirit

there. The butler opens the door to their suite and puts Donna's belongings Carefully on the

ground. "Be careful with that Ghetto blaster.." Donna stares blankly into the bathroom she orders

the butler as if she is talking to the mirror in the bathroom. "Enjoy, waitress and chief's phone

number are on the end table, if needed." The butler exits the room and Ray plugs in the

Ghetto blaster to capture Donna's attention the song 'My prerogative.' by Bobby Brown

comes on. "Donna are you okay?" Ray asks, anxiously. "Yeah, thought I saw something."

Donna's DA Bronx accent makes her sound antsy and Ray can't tell that she's scared. "Get yo

mind off of busting ghosts for a while, chill with me, baby!" Ray exclaims. "Sure." Donna's accent

slurrs into a sexy purr. Donna lies on the bed next to Ray. "Comfy, Queen size!" She compliments

the bed. Ray and Donna order some treats to snack on while watching the movie: The good, the

bad and the ugly. "This is an exception on junk food, Donna." Ray says, patting her stomach.

"Your the best, I love you." Donna kisses Ray as someone knocks on the door. Ray opens the door

just to see someone running to the elevator, he sees the check and their food. "What crummy

services." Ray sighs in disgust. He signs the check and gives them money. Ray shuts the door and

starts to munch on snacks. The movie ends two hours later and they decide to go to sleep without

eating dinner. "Goodnight, Darlynn and Donna." He kisses Donna and then kisses her stomach.

"Goodnight, Ray!" Donna replies. Donna wakes up in the middle of the night to an unknown

noise and she is frightened out of her skin. "Ray, honey?" Ray rolls over and gets under the

covers, ignoring Donna. Donna gets out of bed Ray, not moving nor caring. She opens

the door to the bathroom and screams Ray doesn't move an inch. Donna has vanished. Ray gets

up at nine the next morning and discovers Donna missing. "Donna?" Ray asks. "Oh, now you

care about me?!" A loud echoed voice surrounds the room. Ray is scared.

Chapter 3: Who ya gonna call?

Ray saw a ghostly figure that looks like Donna (The cover image of this fan fiction is what Donna

looked like when she was younger.) "Donna?" Ray calmed down a little because he knew Donna

wouldn't want to harm him. "Can we sort this out later?" Ray cowardly asked. "No." Donna's

echoey voice surrounded the room. Ray thought this was sort of like Vigo's case when he tried

to posses Ray and steal Dana's baby, Oscar. Ray thought of the simplistic explanation, and

called the Ghost busters. That's what your suppost to do as a scientist, we try to find

the simplist explanation in Science. Ray chuckled to himself. Ray dialed the familiar number to

the Ghost busters lobby and the phone ringed a few times before Janine picked up the phone

and he could hear noise in the background. "Ghost busters what do you want!?" Janine's accent

cracks a little. "Hey, Janine I-" Janine cuts him off. "Ray! Are you okay? You sound frightened,

did the baby come early and unexpectedly?" Janine gets concerned. "No, but we might lose the

baby, because I think Vigos back and just possessed Donna!" Ray explains. "Oh no! Better get the

guys over here! The Sedgwick hotel, right?" Janine retorts. "Yeah! Please be fast, Donnas due in

three days, I didn't even know that until I found one of her-." Janine interrupts him again.

"I don't need to know! Bye, now!" Janine hangs up. 10 minutes later, Ray hears a knock on the

door and the room gets chillier. Ray swings open the door and greets them "Hey, boys sorry I

brought you here for round two but. look in the bathroom." Ray points to the bathroom. Winston

is the first one to go and look inside the bathroom and the first thing he sees is black slime and

the ghostly Donna shape in the bathtub. "You know what to do." Ray gives them a hint. "Yup."

Peter replies. "Egon, fire at her." Peter orders him to shoot her with the proton blaster. "OK, only if

she wasn't a ghost right now." Egon mutters to Winston and fires his proton 's ghost

sags a little because its losing energy. "Winston, slime." Peter orders Winston to shoot the

positive charged slime at the ghost as he is doing so. 5 minutes later Donna's existing body

eventually collapses to the floor and Egon hits the peddle that opens the ghost grasp and one of

Vigos goons are trapped in there. Peter goes over to Donna and checks for a pulse so he knows

whether to take her to the hospital or not. "She's fine, Ray." Peter let's him know as he picks her up

very carefully due to Darlynn in her stomach. Peter gently puts her on the Queen sized bed, next

to Ray. Peter pecks her forehead with his mouth and says "Please, take care of yourself." Peter

requests as Donna moans at the pain she's in. "I'll make sure." Ray smiles. "It'll be free of charge,

Ray just raise our salaries in a little while." Winston requests. "I'll do so." Ray says before Winston

closes the door behind him. "Please wake up, Donna."

Chapter 4: Giving birth takes courage.

18 hours later, Donna finally wakes up without even acknowledging Ray, she goes to the

washroom closes the door and throws up a horse. "Donna, are you okay?" Ray yells.

Donna washes up and says in a hurry "I think Darlynns going to be born today, Ray!" Donna

struggles to say. "What? Your test said three days since you've been possessed yesterday!"

Ray copies her voice. "Please, don't mock me and- What?! I was possessed?" Donna asks

because she literally doesn't remember anything! "Yeah, I guess we'll have to go to LeRoy hospital

for this." Ray sighs because he's suddenly nervous of the fact he's going to be a dad. Donna and

Ray get into the elevator Donna squeezes Ray's other hand as he uses the other to push the

lobby button. "Its going to be okay,baby." Ray tries to comfort Donna. "Tell that to my stomach."

Donna spits out. Ray giggles. "Its okay." Ray pats her shoulder. It was like the elevator knew

Donna was going to give birth on June 9th, 1991 because 2 minutes later they got to the lobby

just in time to see a cab pull over as Ray waved it over to them. Ray helps Donna in the back of

the cab and gets in after. "LeRoy Hospital, Pleasel! Make it snappy!" Ray's DA Bronx accent

thickens when he's wortied . He paid the Taxi driver $30 since this was an emergency the driver

made a special offer. Donna tried to muffle her scream by leaning on Ray's arm but her scream

could be heard from the Hotel. The driver made it to the Hospital in less then 5 minutes.

Donna screamed again and Ray walked over to the side she was sitting on and opened the

car door and helped her out, she almost collapsed when he let go of her arm. She clinger on to

him for balance and gasped all the way to the waiting room."This women needs medical

attention now, doctor. There is no waiting in 'Waiting.' for this pregnant woman." Nurse

Myah rushed ass she spoke. walked over to see Ray stroking Donna's arm and

saying reassuring things to her. "Alright, were ready for this Donna Stantz women." says

rudely. "Hey, if your going to be there Dr who delivers my wife's baby I want some courtesy in

respect!"Ray a passes because he's a nervous wreck and Donna thinks its cute when he's

so get a bed for Donna and Donna lies down on the coat and she is very

uncomfortable. "Would you like Ray Stantz to be there when the baby is born?" Nurse Myah asks.

Donna can not say another word so all she does is nod in a crammed awkward looking facial

expression.

Chapter 5: The birth of Darlynn Stantz.

The nurses rush Donna's bed into room 56 and Ray wheezes as he catches up and enters the

room with a screaming Donna in it. She is a already changed into a Hospital gown and is starting

to push. "This woman must'be been in labor for a long time because she is halfway there."

explains what he sees on the ultrasound. Ray smiles for a second as he thinks of all

the benefits and positives of having a child and he forgets about the anxiety and then focuses on

what's happening now when Donna screams a defining scream and he has to cringe at the pain in

his ears. He's suddenly just scared and has a drop of confidence that he walks up to Donna's

bed and kisses her cheek band rubs her hand. "Its okay, sunshine!" Ray comforts her. 5 minutes

of screaming and horrifying labor they see Darlynn's head stick out of Donna's body and they help

her by pulling her out gently and another 5 minutes Darlynn is born! Nurse Myah cuts the

the cord that connects to Donna's belly button off and Ray's face brightens up as they give her the

baby to hold in her arms. Its as if a his anxiety attack went away because, he knows that both of

his babies are okay. "Its A girl!" exclaims as he gives a blanket to wrap her baby around

in it and she does. "What are you going to name this beautiful young girl?" Nurse Myah asks so

she can write down the new resident of Newyork name down. Ray raises an eyebrow at Donna too

eagerly because they have been talking about what the baby's name is going to be five months in

pregnancy, he also pats her hand. "Darlynn Ann Raymond Stantz." Donna puts in a lot of effort to

sayv that perfectly because, she doesn't want to mess up this one time thing. Nurses orders says

that she should stay there for another half an hour as Nurse Myah takes care of the baby so she

can rest while Ray and talk about money payments. "That'll be $400, please."

asks nicely as Ray requested earlier. Ray hands Oliver the money, his hands shake in

excitement. He's also pondering about going to the headquarters or their house for once.

30 minutes later, Donna is ready to leave with Darlynn in her hands. "Let's rock." Ray walks

out of LeRoy hospital with A new member of the family- Darlynn Ann Raymond Stantz.


	2. Manhattan Suite

Ray unlocks the door to their some-what new house in Manhattan, while Donna enters the house

with Darlynn in her arms. Ray closes the door and locks it because, they still don't trust the

environment on 21st Avenue. "Donna, guess what!" Ray brightens up. "Yes, honey. What?" Donna

nonchalantly answers his question. Ray opens the door to the nursery room they have been

working week- on end- That means Ray has been staying up some nights, working on Darlynn's

crib. Donna walks into the nursery room as Ray blinds her by covering her eyes with his hands.

"One, two, three!" Ray let's her see the room at three and uncovers her eyes, then smiles. "Ray,

your the best!" Donna congratulates Ray on his hard work by kissing him passionately.

"You go watch television okay?" Donna gestures to the television in living room. "OK, just telling

you, you can go back to smoking, if you want." Ray grants her wishes."Thanks, I'm going out,

now!" Donna grabs her leather jacket. "Alright, I'll watch Darlynn." Ray says, dumb founded.

"Yeah, I'll be back in half an hour." Ray grabs Donna's hand before letting her leave. "Donna,

please be careful, out there, you know its getting Ghetto by 17th street." Ray hugs her. "Yes Ray,

I understand you don' want me to drive near there." Donna pecks Ray on his mouth and leaves.


	3. Daddy and Daughter Time!

Donna left to by a pack of smokes and she gets into her GTO and does 50mph

an hour. Donna waved to some of her old gang members and they whistled at

her because she is really pretty. Back at their Manhattan suite, Ray is

watching the basketball game on the big screen. Then Ray changes the

channel because he knows the super bowl is on and the artist that is

preforming is Eddie Murphy. His song 'Party all the time' comes on and he

blasts the volume way too loud. Donna is missing this. He thinks. In The

nursery room, Darlynn starts moving around in her crib. She eventually starts

crying really obnoxiously and Ray hears her then turns the music down and

goes into the nursery room to check on her. (Like a normal father would!).

He picks up Darlynn in his arms and goes to the kitchen to find the new

feeding bottle they bought a couple of days ago. He warms up that speacial

baby milk that comes in a can in the microwave and then puts it in the bottle.

Then he tries feeding Darlynn and she keeps on crying. "I know mom is gone

but, you need to advocate for yourself." Ray starts to get annoyed. Ray tries to

get her toys and play with her then Darlynn throws her stuffed horse at him

and Ray gets furious with her. Darlynn just starts laughing and she falls

backwards. Eddie Murphy just finished his preformance and Ray got A good

idea. "Your just like your mom, you think its funny when you see people mad or

in pain!" Ray basically spits out, even though Darlynn's just A baby and

can't understand his speech. Ray looks through the tapes that Donna and him

bought just for the baby. "How about a little sesamae street to go nighty

night?" Ray chuckles. He puts the tape into their ancient VCR and he picks up

Darlynn and they lie down on the couch, watching Sesamae street. A little

later, they drift off to sleep. Donna gets back twenty minutes later, she unlocks

the door and finds Ray and Darlynn sleeping on the couch. Awwww, there so

cute! But the suite is A disaster! Donna thinks, then decides to go into their

bedroom and sleep.


	4. Packing Up!

The next day, Darlynn wakes them up with a loud startling cry. "Ray, it's your turn."

Donna reminds him. "Oh, man I forgot to tell you; were going to te cottage to continue

our vacation from the interuption-" Ray gets interupted. "Hey, look at this 24 karrot

ring, I didn't marry you because our daughter would be reffered to an ugly object,

just like how often I am." Donna holds her hand up to Ray's face. "I'm not A fucking

object." Donna swears out of frustration. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry babe." Ray throws

himself on top of Donna. "Go fucking advocate Darlynn... I'll get dressed in some

casual clothes okay?" Donna kissed Ray quickly and pushed him off of her. "Little bit

aggresive, don' ya think?" Ray raises an eyebrow and attends to Darlynn's needs.

"What is it, Dar?" Ray picks up Darlynn in his arms and smiles-showing Donna what

GRATTITUDE ACTUALLY IS.- "Don' get so sly with me..." Donna said as she searched

for a Shirt to wear at the Cottage. "Whatever." Ray sighed and went to the kitchen to

get the baby formula milk. "Loser." Donna muttered underher breath. Donna changed

into a pair of leggings-Resivoir Dogs- prefferably on and a The beatles tank top on.

Donna walked down the stairs to the kitchen and saw Darlynn holding a bottle to her

mouth and drank milk from it. "Ray, she's holding her own bottle!" Donna exclaimed.

"How, what?" Ray was taken aback. "This is something you should be proud of-a three

day old holding her own bottle, she's the youngest ever to do so." Donna walked into

the kitchen and found Ray hounding down his breakfast without using a plate or

anything. "...What the hell? Haven't you heard of utinsels? Why am I caring about this?"

Ray stopped and put his cereal box on a counter. "Your nervous about taking Danielle

to the cottage, her second time being in a car. You never care about what people do

around you..." Ray takes this in as an complete opposite Donna. "Yeah, and I'm sorry

for scoffing at you." Donna nuzzled Ray and Ray kissed her to show affection. "I'm

sorry too." Ray apologized. "Only five years into this marraige, and this occurs; WOW."

Donna goofs off as she takes Ray's hand to show that Darlynn is holding her bottle.

"See, look at her-" Donna is shocked to see Darlynn had thrown her bottle on the

floor and a little bit of milk splattered in comsistant spots on the suit's floor. "Darlynn,

how dare you give your father the stink eye!" Donna bends down to pick up the bottle

that was chucked on the floor and was disturbed when she gently straightened her

posture "Fwuck vou."Darlynn had bursted out. "Raymond Stantz!" Donna shrieked.

"Yes, I heard." Ray rushed over to the highchair, raised his arm and-"No! Idiot, no

child abuse in my suit!" Donna grabbed his arm and stared into his metalic brown eyes.

"But," Ray sounded exasperated. "Let's chat in the bathroom." She gestures for Ray to

Follow her in their ground floor bathroom. They hear the door lock as she shuts it.

"I know we'd get slapped for swearing when we was children; but I want an open

future for Darlynn here-" Ray cut her off. "Well, we can't have her swearing in

Da Bronx, then someone else'll SLAP her; A complete stranger, Donna and they'll get

away with it! How does THAT SOUND Donna?!" Ray basically screams at her so she'll

understand. "Your a bully; your probably scaring Darlynn right now." Donna pauses to

hear if Darlynn is freaking out- and she is. "Ray, she doesn't like loud noises." Donna

grabs his shoulder but Ray shoves her off. "I should've figured that out when I was playing

Party all the time by Eddie Murphy too loud..." Ray sighed and stared into Donna's navy blue eyes.

"Oh, babe; I'm sorry, sorry, sorry..." Ray hugs Donna in a tight hug. "We'll be okay our

marriage will survive." Donna tries to reassure Ray. "How does Eddie Murphy get into

our arguements anyways?" Donna lets go of Ray's grip. "#Superbowl." Ray laughs.

"Lol, okay; no more swearing." Donna promises Ray before kissing unlocks

the door and sees Darlynn's eyes are filled with guilt, she has the same expression

when Donna's in trouble on her face. "It's okay." They both say to her, as of understanding

English, Darlynn smiles as Donna picks her up. "Were going to the cottage!" Donna

exclaims, her face brightens up As if nothing happened. "I'll make snacks..." Donna

looked at Ray over her shoulder. "It's okay, already in the cooler." Ray smirked. "Wow,

you really planned this; I assume you have the engine of my Denali running?" Donna

asked walking closer with Darlynn in her arms! "Yep!" Ray kissed Donna's forehead and

grabbed the cooler.

**Shout out to Villains'badgirl for the idea (Mainly my dream though:))**


	5. Darlynns' First Trip

The Denali swerves into a nearby gas station when Donna realises she hadn't put gas

in it in over a week. "Heres 60 bucks, Ray. I'll fetch some snacks from the Starbucks."

Donna kisses Ray om his cheek after retrieving Darlynn from the car seat. Darlynn

moves around in Donna's arms, trying to escape but Donna has a firm grip on her.

"What would you like?" Donna asks Darlynn, as if she understands English. Donna

surveys the stacks in the far back corner from the Starbucks order areas. "Well, I'm

getting another pack of smoke and some Kitkats for daddy." Donna talks to Darlynn.

Donna walks gracefully over to the Cashiers and orders something from Starbucks.

"I'd like a Regular Coffee, actually make that two Extra Large please." Donna totally

forgot about Darlynn. "Anything else?" The brunnette cashier asked. "Yes, A pack of

40 timbits for this one here; make it all chocolate thanks." Donna stepped to the side

and waited for her order. She made sure Ray didn't blow up the Denali with the gas

she doesn't trust anyone with that truck. Ray notice her stare so she winked at him.

"Your order'll be 30 bucks ma'am." The cashier informed Donna. "Okay." Donna sighed

as she pulled out three ten bucks. "Thanks, come again." The brunette put the money

into the cashier. "I will." Donna said as she took her food and rolled her eyes back

once she turned away to put Darlynn back in her car seat. "Okay, your all buckled up."

Donna pinched Darlynn's nose slightly. She slammed the door shut and buckled herself

in. "Here's your coffee, Ray and a smoke." Donna held out his Coffee and a cigar. "Thanks,

but were not smoking in a car with the baby." Ray informed Donna. "I can live with

that." Donna smirked as she rolled down the window. Ray drove put of the Gas Station,

he like Donna was very nervous so he tried to keep the speed limit. New Jersey wasn't

that far it was just across The Brooklyn Bridge which on low traffic took about an hour

to get through on the limit. With traffic, it took almost another half an hour, those are

Ray's observation about the city. "Hey, Darlynn guess what I got you!" Donna paused

open the box of Timbits so she can capture Darlynn's attention. "Open wide." As if by

cue, Darlynn opened her mouth as soon as Donna held the timbit closer to Darlynn's

face and chomped on it. "Good girl." Donna praised her like an animal. "She isn't a

dog, Donna." Ray chuckled in the rearview mirror, at Donna. "Your ruining all the fun!"

Donna said, playfully. "Darlynn, say 'daddy the party pooper.'" Donna teased Ray.

"Bbbffff." Is all Darlynn could say. "Say 'mummy is a weirdo.'" Ray prompted. "Your

jealous because she loves me more." Donna said half heartedly. "Yea, Sure." Ray

dissmissed the thought. Ray got to the cottage sooner than expected. "Hey, Donna were here."

No respond from Donna. "Hey! Were here!" Ray shouted at them. "Were Where?"

Donna woke up from A deep sleep, in which resulted a grumpy set off mood from

Darlynn's whining. "Ray, it's your turn you woke her up." Donna yawned as she

unbuckled her seat belt and exited the Denali. She went to open the trunk and

everything came spilling out. "What the hell..."


	6. Anne Smith

"There's no way I'm bending down after I've just had A baby." Donna scoffs as she

formulates A plan to get away without cleaning the mess up. "Well, I'll help." Ray gets

out of the Denali to examining if anything broke. Darlynn fell back asleep after all the

commotion. "I can call my mother." Donna comes up with A solution. "Okay, I'll be on

the dock." Ray takes his fishing rod from the disaster and goes out to the dock, clearly

forgetting about Darlynn. The phone line rang a few times before her mother

answered. "Mummy, we need help cleaning up our luggage that spilled out of the trunk

right when we reached new Jersey; can ya help?" Donna waited for an answer. "No, my

leg has been sore but, George can help and I'll accompany him." Her mum agrees.

"Okay, love ya lots and Ray can't wait to meet you." Donna retorts. "Bye, hun." Her

mum hangs up eagerly. Donna rushes out to the docks and shouts "My mum is

coming over, so be on your best behavior; she's rich, not snotty but kind." Donna

kisses Ray passionatley. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." Ray scratches the back

of his head. "Forgetting about me?" Donna smirks. "Nah, something less important."

Ray frowns as he lost another fish. "Darn fish!" Ray exclaims. "Forget the stupid fish,

you have A wife now, she's more fun to play with..." Donna taunts Ray. "You bad sheep."

Ray sniggers. They're on the cots, listening to Pink Floyd on Donna's Ghetto blaster

when they hear a honk; they turn their heads, lower their sunglasses to get a better

view of the Cadillac cruising down the secret path way to their cottage. Ray turns his

head back to reengage in his Book about the paranormal. Donna jumps up in joy

because they finally made it three hours later. "Mum, Dad!" Donna exclaims,

scrambling for her balance after jumping out of her cot. "Calm down." Ray scowls. Donna

acts like she didn't hear that scowl and rushes towards the now parked Cadillac.

"Lorraine!" Her dad uses her real name, considering the cottage is private property.

"Dad!" Donna hugs her father because they haven't seen eachother since the

ghostbusters appeared in court for the defeat of Gozor. "Your safe!" Her dad smiles.

"For now." Donna giggles. "Mummy!" Donna shakes her hand. "You guys need to meet

Ray, my husband." Donna cheerfully strides over to the cot he's occupying. "Wait, the

guy from that commercial?" Her dad asks. "Yeah." Donna says, slyly. "Ray, meet Anne

and George Smith." Donna hopes Ray stands up to shake their hands. "Hello, I'm Ray

Stantz, heart of The Ghostbusters." Ray introduces himself as well. Not needed Donna

gets irritated. Ray shakes George's hand first, then Anne's hand. "Where's the trash?"

George asks, eagerly. "It's not trash, Dad; it just fell." Donna sneered at Ray, who is

looking guilty for NO reason. "I'll grill up those Angus burgers, who wants cheese?"

Ray asked, his voice slightly trembled as he ran into the cottage, and locked himself in

the Kithcen to fetch burger buns. "Weird..." Donna raised an eyebrow because she

doesn't know what's up. "I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Donna whispered to

herself. "Er, what?" Anne asked, feeling the wave of awkwardness.

**Can you guess what they forgot? Shout out to whoever guesses right in the next chapter!**

**-TGD**


	7. I Forgort The Baby For Five Hours!

"Yeah, he's a enthusastic one." Donna sighed. "That's alright, George was like that to;

in highschool." Anne stated. "Mom, we don' wan' a here dat." Donna's accent made

her English sound like slang. "Fine; you guys are on break for the sake of it all." Anne

slaps Donna on the shoulder slightly. "Thanks for understanding." Donna sighed again.

"We should set up the table over there so we can give George space, okay?" Anne

pecked George on the lips and went off into the cottage with Donna. "Ray! Open up!"

Donna punched on the door. "Fine." Ray sounded depressed. "Are you okay?" Donna

asked as the door opened wide. "Yeah-yah, I just forgot the baby in the truck for five

hours- am I okay?!" Ray shouted and rushed out of the cottage to help George with

the fallen stuff before Donna could say anything. Donna didn't even need to say

anything to indicate she eas angry with Ray, Anne knew it by how her jaw was fixed.

"Your angry, I'll get the glasses." Anne rushed over to the cupboards before Donna

could grip them so hard; they'll shatter in her fist. "No-I'm going to be a mature adult."

Donna walkrd over to the glasses and gently carried them over to the table outside.

They all sat down at the bench table outside, listening to Blue Rodeo. Ray still hasn't

retrieved Darlynn out of the truck, because he was busy grilling those Angus Burgers.

"I'm sorry for flipping out on you earlier, Ray." Donna apologises as she took a seat

beside Ray. "Come on George! Take A break!" Anne bellowed over the music. "It's Okay."

Ray pecked Donna on her lips before Anne turned her head back. "It's going to get cold,

real fast!" Anne warned George. "Who cares!" His Da Bronx accent thickened. "I do!"

Anne gestured for him to get his ass over there. "Okay!" George sounded exasperated.

George sat down as Ray served the burgers to everyone. At one point Donna thought

she heard Slimer, but dismissed the thought, because she knew he didn't know where

their cottage was but she forgot that he had A special ability- What was it? Oh, well.

They were all enjoying their food when all of the sudden- Slimer appeared from

NO WHERE! And he tried to swipe a couple of burgers as usual but Donna got the plate

out of his reach just in time and instead he slimed her. "Okayy..." Simer floated into the

Denali which had a crying Darlynn in it. Slimer had a bad idea and he wanted to get

Donna back for agreeing he was an 'ugly menace' with Peter. He knows kidnapping is

illeagle and they'll probably catch him in the act...

**What should Slimer do to get back at Donna?**


	8. Ray & A Pang Of Guilt

_The_ green ghost had thought it over, _How long has she been in here?_ Probably was

a good idea to alert someone. "Ray, you need to stop eating so much." Donna pressed

on. "Yeah." Ray agreed, patting his stomach. "You need to shower." Ray reminded her.

"Stupid ghost." Donna scoffed in disbelief as she entered the cottage to prepare for

her shower. "I'm forgetting something." Donna examined the pile of stuff she brought

into the bathroom. "Eh." Donna sighed as she turned the the water on. Outside, the

green ghost almost made Anne fall backwards. "What the- in the name of life?" Anne

stared at the ghost, in shock. "What is it, angela?" George used her real name whenever

he was worried about Anne. "A g-ghost!" She pointed at the ghost so George wouldn't

think she's on deaths' door step. The ghost just made gestures to the Denali; "Somethings'

in the Yukon?" Anne looked in the direction he was pointing at. He nodded. "Okay."

Anne followed the ghost until she approached the half opened window. "Holy cow."

"There's a baby in there that needs help." Anne told the ghost. "Mmhhm." The ghost

nodded. Anne tried opening the door, but- of course it was locked. The baby looked

oddily familiar to Anne, the baby had bright blond curls peeking through, a thin face

structure and a pale skin tone. This baby sory of resembles Donna and Anne caught on

that it was Ray and Donna's baby, Darlynn; Donna was talking about for a couple of

days. Anne waoted until she was out of earshot from the baby and called George.

"Thanks, ghost." Anne shooed him away. "George!" Anne cried out. "Yes, Anne."

George shut the trunk of The Yukon. "Ok, we NEED to leave, now." Anne's voice trembled.

"Why, look at the sunset!" George examined the pink sky. "Ill tell you why, just get in

to the Impala, now; and quietly." Anne instructed. "Slowly..." Anne whispered, hoping

Ray isn't in earshot. After finishing Ray's third burger, he burped; all of the sudden

Anne came to a sudden hault, almost making George crash into her. "Ouch! My foot!"

Geore shouts in pain. Anne nudges his stomach. "Oops." George says, feeling the guilt

sink in. "Where are you two going?" Ray stood up and saw them, inching closer to The

Impala. "Nowhere, bye!" Anne rushed into the passenger side as George unlocked The

Impala. George reversed backwards all the way through the secret path way to Donna's

Cottage; he really wish he didn't because a flashback of Ray's confused expression

kept repeating in the backnof his mind as Anne explained what was wrong. Anne took

out a old school phone and dialed 911 to take Darlynn away from them- just for a while.

"Yes, the adress is 876th Street." Anne informed the local police station. "How long- 5 hours

you say?" The female police officer asked her. "Maybe more, I don't know." Anne said,

frantically. "Okay, We'll be there in half an hour." The soothing voice informed Anne

everything's going to be alright. "What's the infant's name?" She asked, writing this

down. "Darlynn Stantz." She confirmed. "Okay, thanks have a nice day." The police

officer hung up- at last Anne was relieved, even though Donna'll have a grudge on

Anne for a while- it's worth it she didn't want Darlynn to live what she's been through.

Even though it'll mean who knows how long in jail for Donna and Ray. Mainly Donna though

- she always gets in trouble. Ray decided to walk to the local bank in town to draw out

some extra cash. _There's NO way I'm staying with Donna after I forgot about Darlynn._

_I wouldn't be able to handle all the dissappointment at the funeral... I'm pretty sure _

_she's still present. _Ray debates on whether to go to the local fair just to sort things

out and have a good time. "God forgive me if I meet any girls." Ray doesn't know what

to do anymore, he can't tell his wife the truth; she'd divorce him any second...

**The only thing Ray doesn't know is that the police are coming to twke her**

**away... How long should Donna be in jail for?**


End file.
